


I Think It Worked

by HMSquared



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Crying, Gen, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nebula wasn’t kidnapped, Resurrection, Reunions, Short, The Battle for Earth didn’t happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Only this time, it’s Thor saying it. And he’s positive.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 29





	I Think It Worked

Bruce groaned on the floor, clutching Steve’s arm as Tony doused him with a chemical spray. Scott was scrolling through his phone, refreshing the news every two seconds. No one spoke.

Thor was closest to the door. As the others gathered around Bruce, something sparked in him. If anyone looked over, they would’ve seen a flash of lightning in his eyes. He walked out of the room.

His gait was slow, expectations lowered. Even so, a tiny part of Thor hoped he was right.

He quietly braked to a stop. A green-and-blue-cloaked figure was standing there, staring out the window. Thor swallowed as his blood went cold.

“Thor.” Tony’s voice. He stopped a few steps behind the God of Thunder. “What’s going on?” A huge grin appeared on Thor’s face.

“I think it worked.” The figure turned around.

The only mark on his face was a rogue speck of blood. Tony flinched, but didn’t say a word. Thor held his breath.

“Hello, brother.” Loki sounded… exactly the same. Mischievous, charismatic, and maybe just a little bit happy.

Thor slowly closed the gap, waiting for the illusion to pop. Loki looked him up and down.

“You got fat.”

“I know, brother. I know.” Thor reached out, grazing Loki’s shoulder with one hand. He didn’t flinch or disappear. The floodgates opened.

Thor pulled Loki into a tight hug, sobbing noisily into his shoulder. His brother held him as the faintest edge of a smile appeared.

Tony gave an awkward wave and walked out of the room. Thor’s sobs eventually dwindled in intensity, but he still cried. Loki didn’t complain, simply happy to be alive and (mostly) well.

Maybe he could actually enjoy life now.


End file.
